bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigid Tenenbaum
Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum is a genetic scientist who helped originally develop ADAM. She is also the "mother" of the Little Sisters; she created them, and cares a great deal about their safety. The player is able to win her allegiance by saving the Little Sisters instead of harvesting them for ADAM. __TOC__ Early Life in Germany Tenenbaum was in a German Prison Camp when she was very young, and observed German doctors making experiments. Sometimes when they made scientific errors, she would correct them. It was in this way that she discovered that she had a love for science. Tenenbaum generally considered the German experiments to be useless, but she was indifferent to the Holocaust in general. It is likely that she survived the prison camps due to her helpfulness to the doctors, which caused them to give her the nickname "Das Wunderkind." By the age of 16 Tenenbaum had gained a reputation as a scientific genius. However, in 1946 she mysteriously disappeared from the surface. There was speculation that she had been taken to America or the Soviet Union like many scientists after WWII, or even that she had been the victim of retaliatory execution due to her actions in the prison camps. Her true destination however, was Rapture."Among the Missing:The Tenenbaum Mystery", article by Ulrich Broder Life in Rapture After her arrival in Rapture Tenenbaum became a major figure in the scientific community. While walking on the docks of Port Neptune one day she discovered a smuggler whose crippled hands had been restored to normal function after he was bitten by a sea slug. She then researched the slug and found that it could heal damaged cells, even resurrect them.Audio Diary: Finding the Sea Slug Her research explored the functions of the substance that the sea slugs produced, dubbed ADAM, which allowed people to manipulate (splice) their DNA, giving them what could be called superpowers, through the use of Plasmids. Tenenbaum was initially turned away by all of the reputable research facilities, but Frank Fontaine saw the value of her discovery and agreed to fund her research. At Fontaine's urging she engineered a way to mass produce ADAM in the bodies of young girls, thus creating the Little Sisters.Audio Diary: Mass Producing ADAM Tenenbaum was soon able to get her invention off the ground and quickly became the most well known woman in Rapture, ensuring financial success for her benefactor and Fontaine Futuristics. However, as Tenenbaum continued to work for Fontaine she became increasingly distressed by the idea of what she was doing to the little girls. Realizing that she was simply creating monsters, Tenenbaum began to hate herself for what she had done.Audio Diary: Maternal InstinctAudio Diary: Hatred She continued to work for Fontaine long enough to be influential in his development of his back up plan, Jack, purchasing the embryo from Jasmine Jolene of Fontaine's behalf.Audio Diary: Pregnancy However, before Fontaine eventualy went into hiding she had a falling out with himAudio Diary: Fontaine's Breakup and disappeared from the public eye, leaving her apartment in the Mercury Suites to take up residence in her sanctuary for Little Sisters. BioShock By the time Jack arrived in Rapture, Tenenbaum had seen the error of her ways and begged Jack to help the Little Sisters. If Jack does what she asks he only retrieves 80 ADAM per rescue, but after every three rescues she rewards him with 200 ADAM and various other items, including rare Plasmids and Tonics. If Jack chooses to harvest the Little Sisters, he retrieves 160 ADAM, and she does nothing but express her anger towards him. Jack's choice is left to the player. Towards the conclusion of the game, Tenenbaum helps Jack by removing Fontaine's mental conditioning, and showing him what he really is, making herself his one and only true ally. She frees him and lets him live a real life. Her final fate is revealed in the sequel; preliminary coverage from GameInformer Magazine says that regardless of Jack's actions, she left Rapture with her own group of Little Sisters.Article in GameInformer Magazine, Page 35, "Whether or not you saved or harvested the Little Sisters in the first game, some of them still managed to escape with Tenenbaum." It is not known if she interacted with Jack after this, especially regarding the good ending where he rescues five Little Sisters and raises them on the surface. Further contact seems to be implied, however, by the line in the good ending "You never said what was your reward..." BioShock 2 After the events of BioShock, Dr. Tenenbaum spent 10 years living on the surface.2K Marin's Jordan Thomas Interview by Tom Bramwell at Eurogamer The events involved in the kidnapping of girls from the surface to turn them into Little Sisters caught her attention, and drew her back down to Rapture. She has been quoted as saying "She is taking girls and turning them into...creatures like her. All of this...it is my fault."Article in April issue of GameInformer Magazine, Page 34 With "she," being the Big Sister, one of the remaining Little Sisters Tenenbaum brought to the surface with her.Article in April issue of GameInformer Magazine, Page 35, "The Big Sister is one of those girls who has returned to Rapture and transformed herself." She is shown communicating via radio with the protagonist, the first Big Daddy ever made, in a picture shown in the magazine.Article in April issue of GameInformer Magazine, Page 31, top right image It is unknown what role, other than providing information about the Big Sister, she will have in the sequel. Her presence in BioShock 2 was fully revealed in the debut gameplay trailer on GameTrailers TV, where the Big Sister is seen running around the halls of Rapture and Tenenbaum says to the player, via radio: "What was that? Was it her? Follow her!."[http://www.gametrailers.com/player/47806.html BioShock 2 Gameplay Trailer] GameTrailers.com In BioShock 2, she appears slightly aged. Unlike in the first BioShock, Tenenbaum will feature her own in-game model, as seen to the right.}} Audio Diaries *Medical Pavilion **Love for Science **Useless Experiments *Neptune's Bounty **Finding the Sea Slug **Adam Discovery **Fontaine's Smugglers *Arcadia **Mass Producing Adam **Maternal Instinct *Farmer's Market **Hatred **Functional Children **Adam Explained *Point Prometheus **Why Just Girls? Video left|300pxMeeting Tenenbaum right|300pxTenenbaum's Little Sister Hideout Notes *Bridgette Tenenbaum in particular shows the short comings of Rand's egoist theory. While Bridgette no doubt was acting in her own interest up to the time when she started helping the Little Sisters, she none the less was consumed by a sense of guilt which she could not control. Tenenbaum thus shows the inherent short coming of egoism (Objectivism) since any sane adherent is bound by a sense of guilt which the egoist philosophy cannot control but only navigate around. Trivia *Tenenbaum's name may be inspired by Ayn Rand's original last name, Rosenbaum.Ayn Rand on Wikipedia *Tenenbaum is the German word for the tree traditionally used for Christmas, a nod towards to fact that she leaves Jack gifts when he saves Little Sisters. References de: fr: Category:Characters Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2